Verdict
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. What happened when Archer and T'Pol first meet after his escape from Rura Penthe at the end of the second season episode "Judgement"


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. What happened when Archer and T'Pol first meet after his escape from Rura Penthe at the end of the second season episode "Judgement"

#

VERDICT

#

Captain Jonathan Archer was exhausted. He and Lieutenant Reed had just disembarked from the Klingon dilithium barge at the periphery of the Empire, not having slept or eaten for the past two days. The targ had been undercooked and the barge's crew suspicious, but fortunately that was all behind him. The freezing mines of Rura Penthe and his time there with his Advocate Kolos also felt like a distant memory, and now _Enterprise_ was cruising at warp four point nine away from the Empire's space. All he wanted was a hot shower, a change of clothes to remove the pungent odor of targ, and time with Porthos, but Doctor Phlox insisted that after decon he visit sickbay to be checked over more thoroughly.

He had been in and out of the imager, and poked and prodded with various medical devices. If Phlox planned on using a Regulan Blood Worm on him, Archer decided he would simply get up and leave, doctor's orders be damned. Phlox appeared to be finally completing his last scans when T'Pol entered sickbay. He had only briefly spoken to her over the comm when he first arrived back on _Enterprise_ and was wanting to get a full debriefing of what had transpired during the time he was incarcerated. He knew some things from talking to Malcolm, but wanted to hear it directly from her. Archer shrugged as she stepped up silently while Phlox examined the results. "A little dehydrated, but otherwise no worse for the wear," he said to both of them. That was it after all that time and examinations? Phlox glanced between the Captain and Subcommander, smiled slightly, and then started to move off. "You're free to go Captain."

"Thank you doctor," Archer replied to Phlox's retreating form. Archer was still sitting on the edge of the biobed, idly thinking how comfortable it was compared to his accommodations these past few weeks, and T'Pol moved closer until she was right beside him. She had pulled all the strings she could to facilitate his escape from the Klingon penal colony. She had made contact with a Klingon official she knew from her days in the Ministry of Security. Bribed a Klingon corrections officer and the dilithium barge captain. And if Mister Reed was correct, risked her position and reputation by insisting to Admiral Forrest and Star Fleet the need for _Enterprise_ to linger on the edge of Klingon territory. It was anyone's guess what the Vulcan High Command thought concerning her dedication in securing his release, although Archer had a pretty good idea.

"You went to a lot of trouble to get me back," Archer finally said with a smile, for it didn't appear that T'Pol was going to initiate the conversation. He slipped off the biobed and stood next to her. "Thank you." It seemed thoroughly insufficient, but what more could he say? He'd have to think of something more appropriate after he got some rest.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to lose you," she replied. It took a moment for Archer to remember. She was repeating what he had said to her after the incident at the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi Three. The Vulcans had intended to take her off _Enterprise_ and back to the High Command in disgrace. Fortunately, the circumstances regarding how T'Pol had contracted Pa'nar syndrome was revealed and she was allowed to stay. That was a little over a month ago, but at the same time it felt like a lifetime ago. It gave him a deep sense of satisfaction he couldn't quite explain. Perhaps picking up on this, she added "You realize Captain I'm more than just your First Officer."

"Oh?"

T'Pol paused and then reached out to touch Archer's shoulder. That simple gesture spoke volumes. In the next moment, it was as if he knew what she was going to say before she said it. He became aware of a closeness that had developed between them but he hadn't fully grasped. It was why he didn't want to put her in danger when the non-corporeal lifeforms were taking over the crew, but finally relented when she asked him to trust her. Why he was amused when they were examining the database from the future together in Daniels quarters and she thought it unlikely they could conceive a child and reproduce and then quickly clarified she was speaking of humans and Vulcans in general. And why he had insisted that she accompany him to Paan Mokar during the negotiations between Commander Shran and Ambassador Soval, and a hundred other little things over the past nineteen months. He already knew, but she completed her thought anyway.

"I'm your friend."

#

THE END

Author's Note: Just finished rewatching the second season of Star Trek Enterprise. So many of the episodes in this season are A/TP friendly with some having significant A/TP moments ("Stigma", "Cease Fire", "Future Tense", and "The Crossing" alluded to here). This episode I felt needed an extra scene…


End file.
